


Always Your Loving Husband

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood with magic, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Character transition, F/M, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland with magic, M/M, POV Jace Wayland, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Powerful Jace Wayland, Protective Jace Wayland, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Alec is attacked and wounded by vampires while on a hunt, betrayed by Shadowhunters upset by his marriage to Magnus. Jace finds him and gives him his blood. Later, Magnus uses magic to ensure Alec is saved. However, when Alec recovers he is not only immortal - he has new powers too!Do you want immortal Malec but you also don't want Alec to have to lose his parabatai? Well, me neither! Hence this fic which is kinda a fix-it for those two issues and is set after the end of the series.





	1. Attacked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much to Cynthia Russell for awesome beta as always.  
This is a bit of fluff in between my dark stories. Ok, so there's some angst in here too but this is fluff for me, ok? ;)  
Warnings: Well, Alec kinda dies but since you know he will become immortal we are all good, right? ;) Also, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.

**Chapter 1**

Jace couldn’t believe how things had gone so wrong. No, wait…he knew. He had let his guard down; he had gotten careless.

One and a half year had passed since Magnus and Alec had married. The first year had been extremely difficult for Jace as he had watched over Clary, now seemingly Mundane, but unable to approach her for fear of punishment from the Angels. Alec had become the new Inquisitor and he and Magnus had moved to Idris when Magnus had been offered the position as High Warlock there. Jace had feared it would lessen his interactions with his parabatai but Alec came to the Institute at least twice a week and they still trained together five days a week; he was after all only a portal away.

He had been grateful for Alec for the first year because as soon as they had found out about Clary after the wedding Magnus and Alec had cancelled their honeymoon and had instead investigated the problem with him. Unable to resolve it without angering the Angels they had offered Jace to stay with them in Magnus’s loft. Jace had known it was because Alec was worried about him; through their bond Alec would have been able to feel his sadness and beginning depression. Unable to lie to his parabatai and claim he was fine – Alec knew better – Jace had accepted moving into the loft. He had felt like he was intruding but Magnus and Alec had heard none of it. They included him in their meals, when they went for a game of pool, when they watched a movie. The result had been that in that one year Jace had become closer to both men than he had ever been.

Then, something had happened. Something amazing. One evening when Jace had gone to watch over Clary who was showing her artwork off at an exhibition. Clary had seen him though he was glamoured – clearly she was still a Shadowhunter. More than that, she remembered his name! The Angels had started to lift their punishment – at least partly. Overjoyed Jace had asked her to go out for a cup of coffee that evening and she had accepted. As they had talked Clary had started to remember more things she had done with Jace – like ice skating. She didn’t remember anything relating to the Shadow World but she remembered everything else. She even started to remember activities with Izzy, Magnus and Alec which were not related to them being Shadowhunters. She had the fewest memories of Alec as most of their interactions had been related to Shadowhunter activities. Her memories of Magnus were also few; mainly she recalled a shopping trip he had gone on with her and Izzy. Clary had apparently been made to believe she had had a head injury the night she had lost her Shadowhunter memories and thus she easily accepted that seeing Jace again would make her recall these memories. They had met every evening since then and had started dating a month later.

Jace and Clary had been dating for five months now and things were going great. Clary had met everyone again, at the Hunter’s Moon, and they had double-dated a few times since then. Clary still didn’t recall the Shadow World so they had all agreed to not mention it and everyone had given her Mundane cover stories for their lives. Magnus had cast a protection spell to ensure Clary wouldn’t be a target for demons and so far she had been fine; likely not made less by Alec having assigned a protection detail for her whenever she wasn’t with Jace. Jace had first thought it would be difficult for him to date Clary the Mundane way but had realized he actually liked it. There was no pressures, no expectations. They were just two young people in love. He had had to ask Simon how Mundanes dated though and had quickly come to the conclusion the Mundane turned vampire wasn’t much help at all. Instead, he had seen a lot of movies on the topic. From Clary’s reactions he had come to realize that those movies hadn’t been documentaries but romantic fictional works. Who knew that a candlelit dinner on a rooftop with a table covered in rose petals wasn’t a normal second date? Curtesy of Magnus’s magic very few romantic scenarios had been out of Jace’s ability to give Clary and Magnus had cheekily never mentioned whether the gesture was too romantic or not; likely because Magnus would never think anything was too romantic to start with.

Everything had seemed perfect and that was likely why Jace had let his guard down. Alec would occasionally join him on hunts to keep his skills up to date – normally around once a month. It was something Andrew Underhill would frown intensively about as he as head of security felt it impossible to protect the Inquisitor under such circumstances. Tonight they had been hunting a group of demons with two other Shadowhunters. Jace had given chase after a demon and Alec had been about to follow when one of the Shadowhunters had called him to help him with something. They had separated – a mistake Jace would never do again. However, he had thought everything had been safe. He should have known better. Andrew knew better than Jace the threats from both Shadowhunters and Downworlders that Alec had been receiving for quite some time now because of all the changes he had instigated in such a short time but Jace knew enough. He had just not thought about it as so far those threats had stayed just that; threats.

Jace had felt it before anything else. He was in the middle of battling the demon he had been chasing and had just caught up with, when suddenly he had felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, as if someone had hit him hard from behind. The force of the phantom blow almost made him stumble, his parabatai rune glowing. He had grinded his teeth and swung at the demon, killing it. In growing alarm, Jace had felt phantom waves of pain and increasing terror through the bond, mainly focused on his upper body and face. Jace surmised Alec was being held down on his knees and given a brutal beating. He had ran faster than he had thought possible, back towards the alley where he had separated from Alec, his eyes glowing golden as he instinctively had activated his runes to make him get to his parabatai even faster.

When Jace got into the alley, he saw Alec on his knees, one of the two Shadowhunters who had been with them and three vampires standing over him. He was about to run to him when the second Shadowhunter blocked his way, having been standing guard at the entrance to the alleyway.

“Just walk away, Herondale. We have no quarrel with you,” the man said, his blade in front of him but not attacking. There was a hint of fear in his eyes; he knew well that Jace was the better warrior. Yet despite that, he clearly wasn’t backing down.

“Are you insane?! I give you one chance to step down or by the Angel…” Jace growled dangerously.

“You shouldn’t be protecting his kind. He, what he’s doing, what he is forcing upon us…it’s an abomination!” The other Shadowhunter spat out the words, nodding towards Alec in disgust. “Surely you, our best warrior, one of pure Angel blood can see…”

Before he had time to finish Jace had attacked and within seconds separated his head from his shoulders and it fell to the ground with a loud sound, splashing blood everywhere. Mixed in with his worry and anger was a sense of embarrassment that anyone would even consider he might be on anyone’s side except Alec’s.

“Alec!” Jace yelled in alarm and worry as he quickly continued to run towards the group.

“Get it done! I will delay him,” the last Shadowhunter yelled over his shoulder to the only female vampire of the group, determination and urgency to see their plan succeed clear in his voice.

“Alec! Hang in there, buddy,” Jace yelled desperately as he saw the female vampire force Alec’s head to the side and started to drink while the two other vampires held him down. He could feel Alec growing weaker through the bond and could see his body starting to go limb, a combination of being unable and increasingly unwilling to fight back due to the vampire venom. The blood loss and the vampire venom created an unusual backlash through the bond; like death dripped in honey. The two vampires who had been holding him in place also seemed to realize they no longer needed to do so and they joined the Shadowhunter to block Jace getting closer while Alec simply stayed passively on his knees, his eyes empty, in a state of euphoria.

“Jace…” Alec mumbled weakly and their eyes locked for just a second. Though Alec knew he was dying his eyes held no fear, just regret and worry for his brother.

This time Jace didn’t give the other Shadowhunter a chance; he attacked right away. His activated runes combined with his pure Angel blood meant he was able to keep both the other Shadowhunter and the two vampires at bay with his blade.

“You should be on our side,” the Shadowhunter hissed in frustration as they continued sparring.

“Funny how there’s an ‘our’ side when it comes to attacking my parabatai,” Jace replied darkly.

Jace realized the Shadowhunter was the weakest of the three opponents and so he made a quick series of trusts before cutting the man with deadly force clean across the chest. Jace allowed himself a second of distraction and glanced at Alec and the female vampire; she was still drinking, draining him. He could feel Alec’s life force growing weaker, his parabatai rune throbbing painfully. He had to hurry. It took him maybe a minute to kill the two vampires but it could have been an eternity when it came to saving his brother. When he turned to face Alec and the vampire she stopped drinking from Alec, worry in her eyes as she realized she was running out of time. She took her right wrist to her lips and bit harshly, violently, into it, opening it up. With an evil smile she started to pour her own blood into Alec’s month, forcing his mouth open with her other hand.

“No!” Jace yelled frantically, fearfully, and was by Alec in an instant but she was faster. With an evil laugh she ran from the scene with vampire speed. Jace managed to catch Alec in his arms before he fell to the ground. His eyes were starting to close, his skin was white as a sheet. Focusing on Alec Jace let the vampire go for now but vowed he would ensure she met her demise soon enough. He put down his blade and desperately pressed against the wound on Alec’s neck, trying unsuccessfully to stop the bleeding. The blood seemed to be everywhere; on Alec’s clothes, pooling on the ground and now all over Jace’s hands as he tried to hold them firm against the gaping wound.

“Stay with me. Stay with me,” Jace kept mumbling, desperately. There was something wet on his cheeks; tears he didn’t know he was shredding were falling freely.

“I…it….it’s ok. Wa..wasn’t your fault,” Alec managed to get out, weakly. He was too drained to even lift his arms but still tried a small smile that turned into a grimace, blood dripping from his lips. “…Te…tell Magnus…” his voice died out, his eyes closed. Jace could feel through their bond that he had mere seconds left.

“No! No! No!” Jace yelled hotly. He raised his eyes to the Heavens. “You can’t do this to me! Don’t you dare do this to me!” Threatening the Angels probably wasn’t a good idea but he didn’t care. They had already taken Clary from him for a full year; they couldn’t take Alec; he wouldn’t let them! In the haze of his grief and hurt a memory floated to him; Simon drinking his blood. Pure Angel blood. It had made him a Daylighter. He wasn’t sure if Alec had had enough blood from the vampire to turn but he refused to let him go. Growing up they had all been told that death was preferable to turning into a vampire or a werewolf but Luke had been fine and letting Alec go wasn’t an option. Ever! He wasn’t losing his parabatai!

Jace managed to lower Alec and maneuver him so his head was in his lap and grabbed his blade where he had dropped it on the ground beside him. In a quick motion he cut his right wrist and held it to Alec’s lips, blood dripping everywhere.

“Come on,” Jace almost prayed the words, trying to get some of the blood into Alec’s mouth. Maybe it was the blood, maybe Alec felt Jace’s desperation and fear but Alec’s eyelids moved just a tiny bit and a moan escaped his lips.

“No,” Alec protested, weakly, trying to turn his head away from the blood trail trying to find his mouth but was too weak to move.

Jace didn’t know what he was saying no to but he didn’t care. He wasn’t losing him! Grabbing the opportunity, not caring about the consequences, he pressed his wrist to Alec’s lips and turned it over, forcing some of the blood into his mouth.

“Don’t be stubborn! Drink!” Jace demanded, worry making his voice harsh.

Alec instinctively swallowed, again and again. Jace wasn’t sure how much he would need to drink but he didn’t get a chance to consider it; Alec lost consciousness and the blood started to run harmless out of his mouth.

Jace sat with him like that for what felt like an eternity, in shock, unable to think, unable to breathe. When he finally started to come out of it Alec was cold in his arms, motionless. He feared he was dead but he still had his parabatai rune even though the pain it was emitting was exhausting. However, the physical pain was laughable small compared to the emptiness in his heart. He welcomed it. He hoped and prayed this meant that Alec was in a transition phase. A determined look came over Jace’s devastated features; he would not lose Alec. Not now and not ever. He didn’t care what he had to do; losing Alec was just not an option!


	2. Blood Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks of a way Alec and Jace might be able to maintain their parabatai bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I did instead of the fics I should be doing - oh, well. I guess even I can write something "fluffy" once in a while (this is fluffy for me...)  
Thanks much for Cynthia Russell for great beta as always.

**Chapter 2**

Jace was pacing nervously back and forth in the hospital room at the New York Institute. Simon, Izzy and Magnus were in the room with him, Alec lying in the hospital bed, holding the room hostage with his complete lack of movement…or even breathing.

Getting back to the Institute and everything leading up to that had been a blur for Jace. Andrew had gotten suspicious when he hadn’t gotten word from any of the four Shadowhunters. Luckily for them the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo, also happened to be Andrew’s boyfriend, they had started dating soon after Magnus and Alec got married, and he had therefore quickly been able to get him to make a portal to their last known location with a handful of men. When they had found Jace and Alec, Jace had still been cradling Alec in his lap, his wrist still on his lips, the blood flowing ominously out of Alec’s half-open mouth and down to pool on the ground. Jace had tried to fight when Andrew’s men had wanted to take Alec away from him but had been too weak to do so; the severe blood loss making him sway on his feet. He had, however, promised sudden death if anyone put Alec’s lifeless body anywhere else than in a hospital bed. He had been annoyed when he had felt Andrew was way too concerned with how blood was still running from his cut wrist as he stood on unsteady legs and had angrily assured him that he was fine and they should focus on Alec…before his body decided to betray him and he had promptly passed out.

Jace had awoken up a few moments ago in a bed facing the opposite wall from where they had put Alec in the hospital wing at the Institute, his right wrist bandaged, a healing rune having been drawn just above it. He was feeling much better though still weak. Izzy had hugged him, crying, unable to really process that her big brother had almost died and now would be forever changed. It was almost too much to take in at once. Magnus had tried to smile in relief that Jace was awake and unharmed but hadn’t succeeded, the pain too great. A part of him couldn’t help but wish that Jace and Alec had switched places so it had been his husband waking up now unharmed. So instead Magnus had just looked at him with a lost look, unable to say much at all, from the side of his bed. The thought that he could have lost his husband this night was almost too much for the warlock to bear and it required all his strength to keep it together. Simon had come forward with a huge smile on his lips, relieved that Jace was awake, his arms spread wide as if to hug him but Jace had waved him off and they had just nodded at each other instead. Jace had quickly gotten to his feet to check on Alec; there had been no change though his neck wound had been cleaned and bandaged and he had a bandage around his ribs too. In his current state a healing rune wouldn’t work but someone – likely Izzy - had clearly made sure he had been tended to as well as he could.

“Have you tried magic?” Jace asked Magnus when he looked from Alec’s lifeless form in the bed, standing by the bed’s left side. Someone had arranged Alec’s hands on top of the covers, one hand on top of the other, folded over his chest. It was like a funeral arrangement and it made Jace sick to his bones. He needed to reassure himself that Alec was still there, somehow, so he took his nearest hand and moved it to the side, squeezing it on the covers but quickly pulled back. Alec’s hand was limp, cold…dead. It was unnerving. He didn’t want to think it but forbidden came the thought that Alec was indeed dead – he wasn’t even breathing. Weird…he looked peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Something that didn’t seem right; he felt as if the pain he was feeling ought to be reflected in Alec in some way. His parabatai rune was still giving off waves of pain but it was almost as if it was under water, muffled somehow.

Magnus had gone with Jace from his bed and back towards Alec, coming to stand at Alec’s other side. Unlike Jace though he seemed to have no problems with holding Alec’s hand, the one nearest him, and he held it firmly in his own as he stood over him, looking down at his spouse. There was a devastating look between loss, pain and possessiveness in Magnus’s eyes and whole posture; as if even death itself was not allowed to touch his husband.

A look between desperation and frustration crossed Magnus’s face when he looked from Alec to Jace.

“Of course I have!” Magnus almost yelled, his voice filled with pain; he had tried healing him repeatedly since he had first managed to get to his side. Magnus paused and put a frustrated hand to his forehead.

“Nothing works,” the warlock admitted, a feeling of defeat in his tone. _What good did all the powers of Edom do him if he couldn’t save his husband? _

“So…that’s it then?” Jace asked softly, his face and tone reflecting his agony.

“He’s in transition. He will wake up,” Simon reassured, holding Izzy in a warm and protective embrace. They had stayed over by Jace’s bed, giving Jace and Magnus some room.

Jace just threw Simon a dirty look. Though he still worried he could also tell the signs of transition and though he still worried whether Alec would wake up – after all, he had never heard of a Shadowhunter being turned into a vampire before –he was more worried about…He barely wanted to admit it but he didn’t want Alec to ‘just’ be a vampire. He didn’t want to lose his parabatai; he wasn’t sure he could or would want to live without their bond. It was a part of him. He was aware that he was being selfish but he didn’t care. He had lost enough; he was **not** losing his parabatai!

“Maybe…” Magnus began thoughtfully as an idea came to him. He was keenly aware of how much Alec needed his parabatai – he had seen him lose Jace three times already; first to Valentine, then to death itself and then to the Owl. As Alec had told him; he wasn’t sure he could live without him. Magnus held his heart but Jace held half of his soul. He needed both to survive.

“Maybe what?” Jace asked desperately.

“There is one thing I haven’t tried,” he said softly, hesitantly.

“What?” Izzy asked eagerly from within Simon’s embrace. She knew Alec well enough to know that he wouldn’t want to lose his parabatai bond with Jace if there was any way to prevent it.

“It’s old magic, ancient…dangerous,” Magnus warned. “That’s why I hadn’t considered it before.”

“Just say it already,” Jace complained, his voice eager, almost pleading for Magnus to perform another of his usual miracles in the nick of time.

“It might effect not only Alec but through your parabatai bond you might be permanently effected too,” Magnus cautioned. “But it is the only spell I know of which might enable your parabatai bond to survive his transition.”

Jace made a dismissive hand gesture, indicating he didn’t care of the consequences if it meant his parabatai bond with Alec would survive. “What is it?”

“Blood magic. It’s the strongest kind of magic there is,” Magnus replied with a deep breath, looking torn between fear and hope. He wasn’t sure what Alec would have wanted in a situation like this; Alec was still so young, even for a Shadowhunter who normally had short lifespans, that they hadn’t talked about such things. However, he was certain Alec would want to live, also as a Downworlder and what was more than he was also certain Alec would prefer never to lose his parabatai bond. However, Magnus was also certain Alec wouldn’t want Jace to be in any danger to achieve this.

“Blood magic?” Izzy asked softly, puzzled.

“Fine, do it!” Jace insisted right away, not caring what type of magic it was, what the price of it might be. He was feeling hopeful for the first time since all this had started that he wouldn’t be losing Alec nor be losing him as his parabatai. At the looks of concern that Izzy and Magnus were giving him he continued, “It will help him during this…transition, right?”

Magnus nodded, thinking. “I have heard of a blood spell that ties the life force of a warlock to the life-force of a vampire – as both are immortal beings, half human and half demonic, it is said such a teetering is an eternal bond – either bringing both life…” he paused for a moment before adding, “or death.”

“You could die too?” Izzy asked fearfully, looking at Magnus in horror.

Magnus nodded grimly and added, “Maybe Jace too. As Alec is not truly dead his soul would still have some intertwining with Jace’s which means if I use this spell it could mean that I inadvertently also mix Jace’s soul into the spell.”

“What does that mean?” Jace asked, confused.

“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted, worry for Jace and Alec clear on his face and in his tone of voice. “There has never been a case like this. Maybe you won’t be effected at all, maybe it will allow your parabatai bond to survive as the spell is an intertwining of souls like the parabatai bond is, maybe the spell would only make you feel it more strongly if Alec died but not otherwise keep the bond alive or…maybe it would mean that our life-force would also be tied to yours.”

“So…what? I would be immortal?” Jace asked, getting very confused. Immortal? Him? The idea was frightening. Yet immortal with his brother….that…that actually made it ok. Somehow he was certain that together they could make it ok.

“Maybe. But if that were to happen you would then also die if Alec or I died,” Magnus clarified. “We would in that case be tethered together, our souls intertwined.”

“Oh,” Jace just replied. That didn’t sound bad at all. He liked the idea that he would never live a day without his parabatai – just how he felt the bond was always meant to work. Despite his love for Clary he had always felt that living without Alec, the other part of his soul, would be impossible.

“That’s fine then,” Jace said with a smile of encouragement.

“It would then of course also mean that if you died so would both Alec and I,” Magnus cautioned him.

“Ok, what?!” Izzy asked confused. “No! Absolutely not! I am not risking losing you all!” Izzy protested hotly. She had no problem with immortality for either or both of her brothers, nor her boyfriend. Jace had suffered terribly as a child until he had come to live with them and Alec had suffered in so many ways until he had met Magnus. They both deserved an eternity of love and happiness. Herself, she had no desire for immortality. She lived every day to the fullest, always acting on what she wanted and never holding back. She had nothing she wished she had done; she was content and rested in herself and always had. But she liked the idea that the men she loved – Simon, Magnus, Alec and Jace – would live on together forever, being there for each other, protecting each other. The thought made her smile. However, the idea that if she lost one she would lose three men she loved…that was heartbreaking. She had no issue with mortality but she did take issue with the idea that she wouldn’t be the first to go.

“It’ll be ok,” Jace said reassuringly to her, giving her a smile from across the room though they both knew he couldn’t give any such promises. Jace quickly turned back to look at Magnus, eager to get started, his eyes hopeful.

“Do you think it will work?” Jace asked Magnus softly, looking from Alec’s still form and then back at him.

Magnus nodded grimly, a lost look in his eyes. “I think so. I hope so.” It had to work. Magnus would not lose Alec and for Alec to be truly happy he needed his parabatai and there was nothing Magnus wouldn’t do for his Alexander.

Jace took a deep breath, touching one of Alec’s hands with his own, again feeling how cold and lifeless it was. He drew back as if burned, an agonized look on his face as he looked at Magnus with determination shining in his eyes. “Then do it.”

Izzy wanted to protest again but knew Jace and Magnus had to do this, they had to try…and she had to let them. She tightened her hold on Simon, looking worried at the three men, praying to the angels this would work.

Magnus nodded grimly. He moved to stand a little more by the middle of the bed, his hands raised over Alec’s stomach, ready to release his magic but holding back for a moment longer. If it was just his choice, him being affected, he would risk anything and everything for his husband but since Jace might get affected too he had to be sure he understood and accepted the consequences. If they did this there would be no going back. This would be for eternity. “Are you sure about this?”

Jace nodded, his voice strong and firm, his expression confident and certain. “Yes.”

“Are you sure Alec would want this?” Simon asked, worried, as he held tightly around Izzy. He had never been given the option to become a vampire and it had meant he had suffered greatly during his initial transition, still today having difficulty accepting what he had become.

“To be frank I don’t care. I would rather ask his forgiveness when he wakes up then….” Jace started with anger in his voice but as his voice died out it held only pain. Simon was quiet then; he hadn’t really before now fully forgiven Clary for taking this choice on his behalf but seeing the pain Izzy, Jace and Magnus shared he understood why they would want Alec to turn instead of ending his life.

“I agree,” Magnus said grimly, sharing his sentiment. Alec could be as angry as he wanted but if this succeeded, they would never have to worry about taking just one breath without the man they both loved – for Jace the man who held his soul and for Magnus the man who held his heart.

“Do you need a dagger or…” Jace started to ask, making a gesture towards the bedside table by the bed he had been in where Izzy had put a dagger she had had on her just in case…as a Shadowhunter there was always a reason for being armed, just in case.

“No need,” Magnus said simply and as soon as he had said it he made a small but fluent flick of his left wrist and one of his nails on that hand grew long and sharp. He used it to cut a long bloody line over his hand inside his right palm. Magnus began to chant in a foreign language, his demon eyes coming into view as his glamour faded. He took a hold of Alec’s right hand and also made a bloody trail in his right palm with it. He then took Alec’s right hand into his own right hand, their blood mixing. As soon as the blood touched rings of red and blue magic flared around their joined hands, radiating off their skin like beams of sunlight.

Jace felt a wave of energy hit him through his bond with Alec – it almost knocked him off his feet. “Wow!” he mumbled as he stumbled before regaining his footing. The feeling hadn’t been painful; it was more like tasting raw power.

Magnus drew back, releasing Alec’s hand and with a wave made a bandage appear over his right hand to cover the wound. With another wave of his hand the wound in his own palm disappeared. He stopped chanting, the lights disappeared and his glamour was back up. He swayed a bit, supporting himself against Alec’s hospital bed before sitting down in the chair behind him.

“It’s done,” Magnus said, tired. He frowned, looking concerned at Jace. “It has to my knowledge never been done with anyone still connected like you and Alec still seem to be so I don’t know what the consequences of it is.” Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to feel, taste, the blood magic he had just performed but only felt a dull echo from Alec and nothing else. This type of magic was rarely performed so he wasn’t sure if that was to be expected or not. To his knowledge no one had performed the magic while the other person was still in a stage of transition so he didn’t know how that alone might affect the spell.

“I can’t feel if this has affected you and if yes in what way,” Magnus admitted.

Jace shrugged; he didn’t care about that right now. “So…What now?”

“We are now bound together, Alexander and I,” Magnus said softly, smiling softly at the thought.

“For…ever?” Jace asked to clarify how it worked.

Magnus nodded and fondly stroked Alec’s hair away from his face. “Yes.”

“Has that ever happened before, a warlock and a vampire bound together for eternity?” Izzy asked curiously, needing to know all the details to feel more secure in what had just happened to her brother.

“I only know of two such pairings. A female warlock with a female vampire and a male vampire with a female Warlock. The first pairing took place just as the witch trials began and thank Lilith for that,” Magnus said, his eyes clouded as dark memories came to him.

“Why?” Izzy asked, intrigued but also worried for the answer.

“Well, Marie, the warlock and a close friend of mine at the time, got captured and bound to the stake. With her hands bound she was defenseless to escape the flames,” Magnus couldn’t keep the pain and worry he remembered from that time out of his voice or eyes.

“By the Angel!” Izzy gasped in shock. She knew that both Mundanes and Shadowhunters had been involved in the witch trials but hadn’t considered that Magnus would have lived through it; experienced it.

“Then what?” Jace pressed, worried, needing to hear it all if his brother were to have a similar bond as the couple Magnus was describing.

“Well, due to their bond she was able to draw on her lover’s abilities and could use vampire strength, endurance and speed to escape,” Magnus explained, a smile of remembered relief clear in his voice and eyes. He neglected to tell them how the two lovers had killed the Mundanes and Shadowhunters who had done this to Marie in excruciating ways; they didn’t need to know that.

“So…Alec would be able to…” Jace tried to find the words but failed. Wow….Magnus hadn’t mentioned that part of the bond. A smile was spreading over Jace’s lips; his parabatai would be incredibly powerful considering the powers he could draw on were the powers of a prince of Edom. Cool!

“We would be able to draw on each other’s abilities; yes. It would drain us both so it wouldn’t be something done lightly but yes,” Magnus confirmed, gently stroking Alec’s hair.

“Wow….Alec would be able to do magic,” Simon proclaimed with surprise and maybe even a bit of envy.

“And…you would be able to get vampire abilities…speed and such?” Jace asked.

Magnus nodded. “Yes.”

“And if this deal includes me as well?” Jace asked, looking thoughtful. “Would I be able to do that too?” The idea was a bit scary…but mostly amazing. A Shadowhunter with the abilities of a warlock and a vampire...

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment. “Yes, I believe so. The blood magic binds souls together so as your soul is tethered to Alec’s you should, if this worked on you too, be able to draw not only on his vampire abilities but also on my magic.”

“Wow. That’s…” Jace wasn’t sure what to say to that. That would be incredible. No enemy would be able to stand in his way then and most importantly – he would be able to protect the people he cared for much more efficiently than before.

“Would you then also be able to draw on Jace’s rune powers? His angel blood?” Izzy asked with a smile. Her three men, immortal and powerful, protected and safe. She loved the idea.

“Oh, yeah. Would you?” Jace asked curiously.

Magnus was thoughtful for a moment but then nodded. “I would assume so. The bond goes both ways.” He shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. As mentioned there has never been a case such as this. All of this might happen or none of it. Only time will tell.”

Izzy whistled, her eyes wide with admiration, pride and relief. “You three would be the most powerful beings in the Shadow World in that case.” She felt calmer now, hoping the spell had worked. If the three of them really had gained such power she would have little to worry about; few would be able to match such power and she doubted anyone, even Lilith herself had she lived would have been able to match all three of them combined.

Before Jace or Magnus could respond the door to the hospital room opened and Raj entered.

“What do you want, Raj?” Izzy asked icily, putting a hand on the brink of her nose in irritation; she disliked the man intensely for how poorly he had always treated Alec. Simon rubbed her arm reassuringly to try and get her to calm down.

“I don’t understand why he is here, in the Institute; he is no longer a Shadowhunter,” Raj spit the words out, gesturing towards Alec’s bed.

“Shut up, Raj!” Izzy and Jace yelled at the same time.

Raj had the decency to look guilty but still pressed on, clearly wanting, needing, to explain his point of view.

“If he had any honour he would kill himself instead of allowing himself to become this!” Raj’s angry words were emphasized by a wave of his hand towards Alec.

Magnus was suddenly inches from Raj’s face, a blue orb of magic floating, hovering, in his right hand. “One more word about hurting my husband and I will kill you right here, right now. Got it, my dear Raj?” He used magic to hold Raj in a firm grip, his magic appearing like a lasso around him, forcing his arms to stay as glued to his body.

Raj swallowed, fear in his eyes, his hatred lost to that very fear. “Yes, yes. Now let me go!” His voice was very close to panic, made worse by his own fear of Downworlders.

Magnus smirked darkly, happy to see the fear in his eyes. With a flick of his wrist his magic faded away. “As you wish.”

As soon as he was freed, Raj all but ran from the room. Jace looked after him and decided to stand close by the door from here on in. He would personally safeguard Alec’s hospital room for as long as it took. It was doubtful anyone would be stupid enough to try anything here but Jace was not willing to take any chances and he was certain that several others would share Raj’s sentiments regarding Alec.

There was no longer any doubt that Alec was being targeted by both Shadowhunters and Downworlders and that those threats went beyond words. Andrew came by to inform them that he and Lorenzo were trying their best to clean house and find out who else had been involved in the plot against Alec with their best and most trusted Shadowhunters. In the meanwhile Simon, Izzy, Magnus and Jace would guard him while Alec remained in this vulnerable state, determined to ensure he would wake up.


	3. Alec wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up

**Chapter 3**

“I think he’s coming around,” Magnus said hopefully as he squeezed Alec’s hand, leaning closer towards him while still remaining seated in the chair by his bedside. He was feeling a little less drained after Izzy had gotten him something to eat and drink but the magic depletion together with his worry for his husband had taken its toll and he felt more exhausted than he had in years.

Simon instinctively moved to stand in front of Izzy, standing between her and Alec’s bed, noticing as well how Alec was starting to stir.

“Stand back…He’s probably hungry,” Simon warned, knowing first hand that the hunger would be uncontrollable when he first awoke. Izzy shot her boyfriend an annoyed look and pushed at him to stand beside him instead, earning her a worried and disapproving look from Simon.

Alec slowly opened his eyes, grimacing as he registered a stabbing pain from his neck and torso. When his vision settled, he saw Magnus and Jace looking down at him with worried looks from each side of his bed, both men having risen from the chairs they had been occupying. Izzy and Simon were standing by the foot of the bed, Simon looking at him with a cautious look; the three others just looked worried.

Seeing his eyes open and alert Magnus’s worry seemed to fade and he smiled in relief and took Alec’s nearest hand and kissed it tenderly, making Alec blush a little at this very romantic gesture in public.

“What are you all doing?” Alec asked confused, looking from one to the other, his voice hoarse due to the wound in his neck. He looked around the room and quickly recognized where he was. “And why am I in the infirmary?”

Magnus looked worried. “Do you not remember?”

Alec frowned. “I remember the mission…Jace and I split up and there was this group of vampires and…” His eyes widened when he remembered that the two Shadowhunters had proven to be in league with them; they had attacked him from behind and the surprise combined with the combined numbers had had him on his knees quicker than he wanted to admit.

“Yeah….they are all dead,” Jace said grimly with satisfaction in his voice and a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“Thank you…for saving me,” Alec told his parabatai honestly, smiling.

Jace frowned, pain in his eyes. “I didn’t,” he admitted sadly. Alec looked surprised at him, not understanding what he meant. “And I didn’t get them all. The female vampire escaped but I will get her soon enough,” he vowed, annoyed with himself for not having been quick enough to get her too.

“**We** will get her and what you did was beyond amazing. I don’t think anyone else could have done what you did,” Alec reassured him with a smile, reaching over to give Jace’s arm a comforting squeeze.

“You’re…warm!” Jace couldn’t help but say in surprise and relief, smiling widely. Alec’s hand was like he remembered it again; warm…alive! His words made Alec withdraw his hand in astonishment.

“Aren’t you….you know…hungry?” Simon asked him cautiously, confused. He shouldn’t be able to think of anything else other than the hunger and as demon blood didn’t taste nice to vampires Alec should be zoning in on Jace and Izzy as if they were water in the desert.

His words made Izzy hit his arm with her fist. “Simon!” she hissed.

“Ouch!” He rubbed his arm where she had hit him but still kept a sharp eye on Alec, ready to step in front of Izzy with a moment’s notice if Alec so much as breathed in a threatening manner.

Alec looked puzzled at Simon; what a weird question. Before he could respond a wave of relief but also acute worry and sadness hit him. He looked concerned up at Jace.

“Jace…you feel sad. Agitated. Are you alright?” Alec asked worried.

“I…no, wait!” Jace gasped in shock before a smile that rivalled the sun crossed his lips. “You can feel me?!”

Alec looked puzzled at him. “Of course. Why shouldn’t I?”

Magnus gave him a calming yet sad smile. He had that expression on his face that Alec had come to fear; the one that meant he was about to tell him something unpleasant. “Darling…look at your body.”

A bad feeling crept over him. With unsteady hands he lifted the covers to look at his chest with rising shock and alarm; his flesh was smooth, a contract to the white bandage around his ribs…but there was no black runes anywhere.

“My runes…Where are my runes?!” Alec asked with growing panic, turning his arms over, looking down at himself, his stomach and…. “No, wait. It’s still there,” he said with a sigh of relief as he saw the parabatai rune near his hip. He breathed in relief; he couldn’t imagine life without feeling Jace through the bond.

“Wait, what?” Magnus asked surprised and happy. He had hoped the blood spell would work in such a way it would allow for the parabatai bond but hadn’t known for sure; this had after all never been done before.

Alec took a hand down to touch the only rune he had left, relief in his eyes competing with his growing sense of loss and sadness at having lost all the others. But that he knew he could survive; losing this one would have broken him.

“My parabatai rune. It’s still there. Thank the Angel!” Alec sighed in relief.

Jace pulled up his sweater; his rune was also still there. He had checked several times since Alec had been attacked but did it again to be sure. He reached out through the bond and he felt Alec; confusion, a bit of fear, loss, pain and a great deal of relief flooded him from his side.

“I….I can feel you too. How’s this possible?” Jace asked, looking at Magnus, relief and joy in his voice at knowing he hadn’t lost Alec. But did this also mean he shared in Alec and Magnus’ powers….and immortality? 

Alec frowned, trying to remember. The ambush, the assault…and…suddenly memory rushed back to him and he took a hand to his neck where the bandage now was. He recalled the pain and the weirdly drunken pleasurable experience due to the vampire venom as life had been drained from him by the female vampire. Realization hit him like cold water.

“Wait.. I….I died, didn’t I?” Alec said slowly with growing alarm.

Jace nodded grimly. “Yes.” The agony, the pain in that one word was heartbreaking.

Alec grimaced, remembered the agony he had felt when Jace died. He gave his parabatai a reassuring smile.

“Sorry you had to feel that. I know how horrible that is.”

Jace shook his head. “It wasn’t quite like that.” He paused, thoughtful, clearly unsure how to continue. “You did more than die.”

Jace’s words made Alec try and remember what else had happened. With something between shock and growing realization he remembered something warm, red and metallic on his lips and in his mouth. Blood.

“Wait…am I….am I a vampire?!”

“Not quite I think,” Magnus said slowly and rose from the chair. He snapped his fingers, making blue magic come from his hands. He ran his hands over Alec’s body, scanning him. “Your aura is different, unique. You read…” He paused, thinking, trying to analyze the signals he was getting. “Well, you read as Shadowhunter, vampire and a little bit of magic.”

Alec hadn’t thought he could be more surprised or shocked. Shadowhunter, vampire and…“Magic?”

Magnus looked a little sheepish. “That would be my fault, I’m afraid.”

“Your fault?” Alec repeated, getting more and more confused.

“So, the vampire bit…Why aren’t you trying to….well, you know?” Simon said lamely, making a hand gesture.

Alec frowned, thinking. He didn’t feel like he wanted to drain anyone. “I guess the other parts keep it in check.”

“Do you even…you know…” Simon began, blushing, embarrassed, unable to say it. He still hadn’t quite come to terms with his own undead life; it was still difficult for him to talk about the bloodlust and cravings.

Alec gave him an annoyed look, rolling his eyes at him. “Simon, stop beating around the bush.”

“Well, do you crave blood?” Izzy asked frankly for him, taking pity on her boyfriend.

Alec was silent for a moment, thoughtful, trying to listen to the signals his body was sending. So many new signals, new sensations. “I don’t know,” he said slowly, frowning. “Maybe.”

“Try this,” Izzy threw him a candy bar she had had in her jacket pocket.

He easily caught it mid-air and made a face as he looked at it in his hand. “I don’t like candy.”

Now it was Izzy’s turn to roll her eyes at him. “I know. Try eating it.”

Alec unwrapped half of it and bite into it. He made a face at the mix of chocolate, nuts and caramel but chewed it, swallowed and took another bite.

“Still don’t like candy bars,” he complained as he continued eating it. He was keenly aware that everyone was looking at him eating as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world and he blushed, lowering his eyes to the sheets to avoid their gazes of worry, relief and curiosity.

Simon looked surprised and shocked at him. “But…You can actually eat it!”

Alec finished the candy bar and put the empty wrapper next to the bed.

“Apparently,” Alec said matter of fact as he looked at their surprised faces. Except Magnus, he seemed as if he had been expecting this.

“That…that’s so cool!” Simon said, not quite unable to keep a hint of jealously from his voice.

Looking at the sunlight coming through the only window in the room in the opposite side from where his bed was Alec sat up by Magnus’s side, swinging his legs down with a wince at the pain in his ribs.

“Darling, I don’t think you should be getting up,” Magnus warned but still helped him into a sitting position. Alec was relieved to see someone had made sure he was wearing sweatpants; likely Magnus had used some magic to help given he would have been out cold, literally.

“Help me up,” Alec insisted, his right hand holding onto Magnus’s where he was touching his shoulder. Magnus gave him a concerned look but still nodded. He moved Alec’s right arm to be around his neck and had an arm around his back as he helped him to his feet. Alec took a deep breath, getting his bearings and fighting down the pain for a moment.

“I don’t think you should be standing,” Jace said worried.

“It’s fine. I have to test something,” Alec insisted. “I can do it,” he added firmly but with a warm smile to Magnus, giving him a quick kiss before he untangled himself from his arms. Using the bed for support he walked on unsteady legs around it. He was aware of how Magnus and Jace were following him with worried looks, Izzy and Simon too as they had stepped back to give him space. With vampire speed he made it to the window and stopped just out of reach of the rays of sun coming through the window.

“Alec…” Izzy began worried, guessing what he wanted to do.

“I have a feeling,” Alec said thoughtfully, throwing her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Before anyone could react, again using his new vampire speed, he stepped fully into the beam of sunlight and…nothing happened. Alec turned to face them and his smile widened as he saw their worried looks turn into smiles too.

“You are a Daylighter too,” Simon declared.

“I don’t think he’s a Daylighter. I think it’s the other parts of him, the parts which are Shadowhunter and Warlock, that means he can eat food and stay in the sun,” Magnus explained. He went over to steady Alec and again put an arm around his back.

“Can I **now** help you back to bed, darling?” Magnus asked with a smile, a hint of worry but also love and humor in his voice.

Alec nodded and Magnus kissed the top of his head before starting to help him back to bed.

As Alec passed Jace he knew he had to get an answer to another pressing concern he had. “Jace…can you try and draw an iratze on me for my ribs?”

Jace gave him a worried look but still took out his steele. He drew it on Alec’s right shoulder and the pain in his ribs instantly started to disappear.

“It works,” Jace said unnecessarily, relief evident in his voice. He had barely said it before the rune started to fade in color. It was still there and still working but already starting to fade. In a few minutes it would be gone and would lose its effect. 

“I think the vampire in you makes the rune fade much quicker than normal…like it’s healing it,” Magnus explained.

Alec gave him a puzzled look. “Why didn’t it heal my ribs then?”

“You are probably not strong enough for that. Vampires get strength from blood; if you drink blood all your injuries should heal,” Simon explained. Then he paused and hastily added in a worried voice. “Well…not that I am encouraging the drinking of blood right now mind you...”

“Simon, shut up,” Jace warned, rolling his eyes at him.

Alec gave a wry smile and put a hand on Jace’s arm, looking at him with a searching look on his face. There was something different, something else going. Now that he knew they still had their parabatai bond he was starting to realize he felt something else from Jace, something else than their bond.

“I feel a weird bond to you…stronger than the parabatai bond,” Alec said slowly, thoughtfully. It was as if he could feel Jace’s blood calling to him.

Jace looked uncomfortable for a moment before putting a hand on his arm and helped Magnus get him back into bed. He occupied himself with tugging the blankets around Alec, not looking at him though he could feel Alec’s intense gaze on him.

“I gave you some of my blood. I hoped maybe you would become a Daylighter like Simon but…” Jace finally said, his voice dying out.

“I think that is why he has been able to maintain so many Shadowhunter abilities – because he got your pure Angel blood,” Magnus explained and Alec made a face at the thought he had been drinking his brother’s blood. He hoped that memory wouldn’t be returning to him anytime soon.

There was only one type of bond that vampires could create and Simon was the one to voice it. “Is it like you kinda want to be close to him and well…obey him?” Simon asked, blushing, remembering his own conflicting feelings towards Camille. The bond between a vampire and the one who had Sired him or her was the strongest bond vampires had.

Under other circumstances Alec would have laughed at Simon’s question. However, now he just tried to figure out what he was actually feeling. There was the parabatai bond, the same as always. But there was something else….it was like Jace seemed more…there. Concentrating it was like he could hear and feel the blood rushing through Jace’s body and it was both frightening and calming. “I don’t know.” He paused, frowning. “Maybe a little?”

“I think maybe because you are both Shadowhunters, and you share your soul through the parabatai bond and added to that Jace has pure Angel blood…I think drinking from him just as you were turning means that he is…well, you’re blood ‘Sire’ so to speak,” Magnus explained, thoughtful.

“Blood Sire?” Alec questioned, putting a hand to his forehead. He was starting to get a headache from all of this.

“Basically by doing what he did he replaced the vampire who was turning you in the vampire bond,” Magnus clarified. When he saw Alec still looked confused he elaborated, “He’s your Sire; the vampire elements in you will react to Jace as if he was the vampire who Sired you.”

“What?!” Alec asked shocked, looking at Jace as if he had grown a second head.

“Oh, this is awesome!” Jace said with glee, a smile on his face. He had heard of the bond between vampires and those they Sired.

“Don’t you dare, Jace!” Alec warned him, his eyes narrowing. He had a pretty good idea of what Jace was thinking; they had both been told the same stories of vampires and those they Sired.

But Jace was ignoring him; he couldn’t resist testing this new bond between them right away. He sobered and tried to sound as authoritative as possible. “Wave to Izzy.”

Alec fought it for a moment but still his right hand raised and did a small movement in Izzy’s general direction before Alec managed to stop himself.

“I hate you,” Alec mumbled good-natured, embarrassed, throwing Jace a dirty look. They both knew he didn’t; Jace could in fact feel how relieved Alec was that the vampire woman who had turned him didn’t have such power over him. Sure, Jace would never let him live this down but he would never use it against him…much.

Jace laughed, feeling at peace, happy, for the first time since Alec had been attacked. “Brilliant. No more boring paper work for me!”

“It will fade more and more over time,” Simon comforted Alec, sympathetic. “The bond will always be there but as time passes you will be able to resist commands you don’t want to follow and the desire to stay close to him will also lessen.”

Jace just smiled more. “So I should exploit this while I can.”

“That’s not quite what I said,” Simon protested.

Alec ignored Jace for now and instead turned to his husband. “So…what about this magic element? What does that mean?”

Magnus looked embarrassed for a moment. “I am sorry I did not ask your permission but I did what I thought was necessary…” his voice and eyes then became firm and determined, strong, “I did what I had to do to protect you and I won’t apologize for that,” he said directly and in those words Alec could hear how afraid he had been to lose him, the pain he had suffered.

Alec took his hand and leaned in to kiss him tenderly. “There’s nothing to forgive. I love you,” Alec said as soon as their lips parted, wanting to reassure him.

Magnus smiled and stroked his cheek. “I love you too,” he said softy. He stole another kiss and when they drew apart he replied to Alec’s question, “What it means is that we are bound together.”

“Bound? For life?” Alec asked with a smile. He liked that idea; the idea that he would never be without the man he loved more than life itself. Then realization caught up with him; he wasn’t mortal anymore. “For eternity?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes…is that ok?” he asked hesitantly. Immortality could be daunting for those not born into it; hell, it was daunting even to those born with it.

Alec nodded eagerly, smiling in joy and contentment. “It’s more than ok. It’s all I ever wanted, to spend eternity with you.”

As their lips met again and Alec put his arms around Magnus’s neck, drawing him closer, blue sparks seemed to swirl around them but either man noticed.

“Ah…guys?” Jace said softly, questioning.

When Magnus and Alec drew apart and Alec pulled his hands back he noticed what Jace meant and why Izzy and Simon were looking so weirdly at him; blue sparks were coming from his hands. Alec looked at his hands in wonder, turning them from side to side. Slowly the blue sparks started to fade until they were completely gone.

“What happened?” Alec asked with both fascination and puzzlement in his voice, looking at Magnus.

“I think you tapped into my powers. Warlock powers are connected to emotions,” Magnus explained. He smiled at Alec reassuringly. “Don’t worry, darling, I will teach you how to control it.”

At that moment the door to the hospital room sprung open and Raj entered. Ignoring the warning looks from all present he moved to stand in front of Alec’s bed. A handful more Shadowhunters stood behind him. Standing closest to them Izzy and Simon were giving them all threatening looks.

“Sorry to break up the moment,” Raj said with a tone that said he clearly wasn’t sorry, looking from Alec to Jace and then at Izzy, ignoring Simon and Magnus. “But shouldn’t we announce who the new Inquisitor will be?”

“Why would we need a new Inquisitor?” Jace asked darkly, his eyes shining golden in a clear threat should anyone try anything against Alec.

“Well….he’s a….a…” Raj started, waving at Alec in the bed, clearly unsure how to proceed.

“A freak,” one of the Shadowhunters standing behind him whispered. Izzy was closest to the guy and gave him a hard hit on the back of his head.

“One more word like that and you will wish you hadn’t been born,” she promised dangerously.

“Alec is clearly still a Shadowhunter,” Magnus said matter of fact, his cat eyes visible, feeling the need to add a silent warning to Jace’s just in case Raj was stupid enough not to get it, which, given it was Raj, he might just be.   
“But his runes…” Raj protested hotly.

“His parabatai rune is still there, his connection to Jace is still there, he can still carry runes. I would say there’s more than enough Shadowhunter in him to satisfy your rules,” Magnus interrupted him sharply. His cat eyes flashed dangerously, making it clear Raj was on very dangerous ground now.

“Try this,” Jace picked up the seraph blade he had left on the side table by Alec’s bed, having brought it into the room earlier to guard Alec, not taking any chances. Jace threw the weapon to him and Alec easily, instinctively, caught it mid-air. There was a moment of fear in his eyes; fear that the weapon wouldn’t react to him anymore. He hadn’t needed to worry though; it lit up as soon as his fingers touched around the handle.

“There. I think that should close that discussion,” Jace said smugly, smiling at Alec who gave him a grateful smile in return. Alec handed Jace the blade back, not wanting to discuss just yet why Jace had thought it necessary to bring a weapon into his hospital room. He was well aware now that Shadowhunters had been involved in the attack and he would have to deal with that – find out how deep this went. But it would have to wait till he was stronger. Till then he was certain that between Magnus, Jace and Andrew’s protective detail he would be more than safe. Not to mention it seemed like he was now quite powerful with being able to tap into a combination of Warlock, Vampire and Shadowhunter powers.

“Ok, now that that has been settled…everyone out. My husband needs so rest. He has only just resurrected,” Magnus insisted and waved his hands at the people in the room. Raj and the Shadowhunters left the room, not looking happy at having lost this round. They would try and find another way to beat Alec but Alec was unfazed by this knowledge; he knew he had his family and friends on his side.

“I have rarely met someone who can make me so angry,” Jace mumbled when they had left, meaning Raj. His hands formed fists by his side and his eyes gleamed with golden light.

“Ah, Jace…” Alec began softly, his eyes widening in alarm. “Jace!”

Jace looked at his worried expression, puzzled.

“Jace, relax. Now!” Magnus commanded and added, “Look at your hands. You have to relax.”

Jace looked at his fists and jumped back in surprise and shock as he saw the blue flames around them. “By the Angel!”

“Deep breaths. Relax,” Magnus encouraged and Jace fought to get his feelings under control.

“Calm down,” Alec added, his voice steady now, warm, soothing. He put a hand on Jace’s arm and feeling him physically, combined with the calmness Jace could feel from Alec through their bond made him able to relax enough for the blue flames to disappear.

“Wow!” Jace said shocked, looking at them all with wide eyes. Then a smile started to spread over his face. “I guess it worked.”

Magnus nodded, smiling a little too, his glamour back up now that everything had called down again. “Yes, it would seem so.”

“What does that mean?” Alec asked puzzled.

“Apparently because of our parabatai bond when Magnus tied his and your immortal lives together you tied my soul to yours too,” Jace explained with a grin and wink.

“You’re…also immortal?” Alec asked with joy, happy he would now never lose his parabatai and Jace nodded.

“I think so,” Jace said with a wide grin, equally relieved and joyful he would never be without his parabatai.

Alec then looked at Izzy who shook her head and smiled. “Nope, big brother. Not immortal and not planning on it.”

“Yet,” Alec said with a hopeful node. He would respect her wishes but if she would become immortal with them…well, then he just needed Max and then he would truly have all the people he loved most around him forever.

“You are not one to give up, are you?” Izzy said warmly, going to the bed to give him a big hug. He held her tight before releasing her.

“I never let go of the people I love,” he said honestly when they drew apart.

Izzy smiled fondly at him. She turned to look at her boyfriend, getting up off the bed and walking back to him. “Come, Simon, let’s give them some peace.”

Simon nodded in greeting before leaving the room with Izzy.

“You know…this means I will still be able to kick your ass. Now for eternity,” Jace said to Alec with a teasing smile. Alec growled good-natured, knowing he was right. With his pure angel blood and being able to tap into both his and Magnus’ powers Jace would be close to unstoppable.

“We’ll see,” Alec said in challenge as Jace hugged him. He whispered into Jace’s ear, his voice soft, “Thank you, parabatai, for always being there for me.” He didn’t have to tell Jace he loved him or what he thanked him for – it was for everything and Jace knew it. Jace smiled warmly as they drew apart.

“Thank you for not dying on me,” Jace said with a lopsided grin as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

“Come by tomorrow morning so we can talk about your powers…and immortality. It is not to be taken lightly,” Magnus warned him.

Jace just smiled, not bothered by any of that in the slightest. His fear was losing the people he cared about and now he had one less worry in that regard. Everything else he would figure out on the way. However, sensing the real concern from both Alec and Magnus he nodded before existing the room.

Finally alone Alec drew a deep breath and smiled at his husband. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Magnus said with a warm smile but then paused. “How are you feeling though? It’s a lot to take in, immortality.” He wasn’t as worried about Jace as he was Alec in this regard. While Jace might be more spontaneous and less inclined to over-think things Alec was the precise opposite; he wasn’t spontaneous and he was always over-thinking things.

Alec was quiet for a moment. “I didn’t think it was an option, eternity with you. It’s something I have wanted since I met you, to live my life truly with you, forever. Moreover, added to that I will never lose Jace or my parabatai bond. I never thought I would be able to have all that.” He felt so happy he was almost teary. He paused, reflecting, trying to imagine what it would be like. “I would miss Izzy so much…even Clary and now Raphael too after he became mortal when they pass away but…” he had a determined look in his eyes. “Together we can make a family forever…maybe even adopt Warlocks like Madzie. We could truly live and love forever.” He squeezed Magnus’ hand tightly, smiling, tears of happiness now clearly visible in his eyes. “I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Magnus kissed him tenderly before replying, love shining in his eyes, overcome with emotions himself. To imagine he would never again be alone, never fear facing eternity alone. It was all he had ever dreamed of.

“Me neither, darling. I had considered talking to you in a few years about various immortality options, the vampire one in particular, but if you didn’t want immortality I had already decided I would do a spell that would bind my life force to yours so when you died I would too.” He saw Alec about to protest but quickly overruled him.

“No,” Magnus’ voice was strong and certain. “Don’t tell me you would have wanted me to live on for you would have no right to ask that of me,” Magnus gave him a pained look. He had tasted immortality alone and he never wanted to do it again. An immortal life without someone to share it with was nothing short of torture.

Alec nodded solemnly. “I understand. I wouldn’t want to live without you either.”

Magnus smiled, unable to help it. He couldn’t believe he had been so fortunate as to meet someone like Alec. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec said softly, warmly, kissing him again. Suddenly as they drew apart his stomach rumbled loudly, breaking the romantic mood. “Sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, embarrassed.

“You’re hungry,” Magnus said, stating the obvious.

Alec nodded. “I think so.” He was still getting used to reading the signals from his ‘new’ body.

“Ok, let me try something,” Magnus conjured up a plate of human food and a glass of blood on a tray on the bed in front of him. “Which one do you want?”

Alec considered it a moment. “I think…” he took the glass of blood with an embarrassed smile, lowering his eyes and blushing slightly.

Magnus shook his head and stroked his cheek tenderly. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling; I have seen Raphael feed many times.”

Alec drank the blood; it tasted ok but nothing special; it didn’t give him any urges for more and he drank it leisurely, not feeling any overwhelming needs. “Thanks.”

Magnus examined him closely. “How do you feel?”

“Ok. Not hungry,” Alec said after a moment.

“Ok…try this,” Magnus handed him a piece of chicken from the plate of human food he had conquered up.

Alec smiled and took the chicken piece from his fingers with his teeth, unable to help teasing him a bit by licking his fingers, making Magnus give him a lustful look. Alec grinned as he swallowed the chicken. “It tastes good.”

“Alright. Try this then,” Magnus now handed him a piece of bread from the plate.

Alec raised an eyebrow at him but still ate it, curious himself about his new limits and abilities. “It’s nice.”

“So, how about this?” Magnus offered him a cocktail he just conjured up. Alec shook his head as he took it, smiling. He took a large sip of it. “It’s sweet.”

“But good too?”

Alec nodded. “Yes”

“Do you feel fuller now?”

Alec considered it. “No, not really.”

Magnus nodded, thoughtful, trying to piece it all together. “So you can eat and drink human food but only blood will sustain you. Good to know.”

Alec couldn’t help but grin at that. “Yes, I assume so.”

Magnus was silent for a moment before he needed to say what had been on his mind since this whole ordeal began.

“You know…you need to be careful going forward. With both Shadowhunters and some Downworlders against your changes to Clave policy…” Magnus warned, worried.

“I will find those behind this attack,” Alec interrupted him, putting a reassuring hand over his, his voice determined and certain. He gave a small smile. “However, I don’t think they could ever have imagined that instead of getting rid of me they made me more powerful.”

“Yes.” Magnus smiled evilly. “I almost pity them. Between Izzy’s protectiveness, Andrew’s patrols and the combined enhanced abilities Jace, you and I now have…our enemies won’t stand a chance!”

Alec smiled fondly, lovingly. “With you by my side they never did.”

At Alec’s soft look and tone Magnus’ desire for revenge instantly got replaced by a look of pure love. “I will always be by your side. Always, darling.”

“Come here,” Alec patted the bed beside him and Magnus climbed onto the bed next to him, Alec moving over to give him space. Soon Magnus was laying his head on Alec’s shoulder, their arms around each other.

“Thanks for everything. Thanks for rescuing me,” Alec whispered softly, kissing the top of Magnus’s head.

Magnus tightened his arms around his husband, smiling joyfully, careful not to hold on too tight due to his injuries. “I will always rescue you. Just like you always rescue me.”

“I love you,” Alec whispered, tightening his embrace too for a moment before releasing his hold. He was feeling exhausted, his eyes starting to close. It had been a very hectic start on his immortal life.

Magnus smiled against Alec’s shoulder. “I love you too.” He paused, hearing from Alec’s steadying heartbeat and his slowing breathing he was starting to drift off. Magnus was happy that body warmth, breathing and a heartbeat were among the gifts his Warlock and Shadowhunter elements had granted him contrary to the normal coldness of normal vampires; there was just something endlessly soothing in laying like this, hearing his husband slowly drift off to sleep.

“I am and will always be your loving husband…forever,” Magnus mumbled softly, not wanting to wake Alec. He needed his sleep to heal.

The words, those words, their wedding vow, reached Alec’s ears and with his eyes still closed, already half asleep, he responded with his heart and soul, “I am and will always be your loving husband…forever.” 

They fell asleep in each other’s embrace, smiles on their faces, their arms around each other. Everything was perfect in the world. Nothing could touch them; nothing could come between them. Their bond, their love, was indeed till the end of time. And even beyond that if they had any say in it. 

** _The end_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading. This story don't have a lot of interest so I will end it for now. I might do a sequel if anyone are interested but for how I will return to my other Alec-centric stories. Hope you guys enjoyed hearing how I would fix things so Alec could keep both Magnus and Jace forever. :)


End file.
